


merry merry king of the bush is he

by TheTinyTortoise



Series: i have never seen a vision nor learned a secret (that would damn or save my soul) [3]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyTortoise/pseuds/TheTinyTortoise
Summary: Hundreds of Tuesdays, and the guy at the diner’s had maple syrup on his pancakes. Hundreds of ‘em. And now he has strawberry?Sam’s frustrated, and exhausted, and at the end of his rope, but he’s no idiot.This means something.“His daemon,” Eustachia whispers in his ear. “Look at her. She’s different, too.”
Series: i have never seen a vision nor learned a secret (that would damn or save my soul) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441507
Kudos: 20





	merry merry king of the bush is he

Hundreds of Tuesdays, and the guy at the diner’s had maple syrup on his pancakes. Hundreds of ‘em. And now he has strawberry?

Sam’s frustrated, and exhausted, and at the end of his rope, but he’s no idiot.

This means something.

“His daemon,” Eustachia whispers in his ear. “Look at her. She’s different, too.”

Sam glances out of the corner of his eye at the bird perched on the counter next to the man’s plate. She doesn’t look different to him. She still has black feathers and a black beak. But he supposes that he’s never paid her enough attention before to tell if she’s changed or not.

This whole time, he’s been looking right past what’s really important.

But not anymore.

Another Tuesday passes. Dean and Bennie get trampled by a wayward stampede of cattle. Sam and Eustachia just wait, jittery with anticipation. They’re going to end this. No matter what it takes.

The next Tuesday dawns bright and early just like always, with the dulcet tones of Asia ringing through the air. When the man leaves the diner, Sam springs after him, ignoring Bennie’s yelp of “Sam?”

He chases the man down and seizes him by his collar, shoving him up against a fence. He presses the tip of his stake into his throat. The black bird on the man’s shoulder shrieks, but a fierce caw from Bennie frightens her into silence.

“Oh my God, please don’t kill me!” the man blubbers.

“Uh, Sam,” Dean says, glancing back and forth between them. “Are you sure-“

“Hush,” Sam snaps at him. To the man, he hisses “It took me a hell of a long time, but I finally got it.”

The man smirks and exchanges a glance with his daemon. His features begin to shimmer, and in the space between one blink and the next, his face changes. The smug face that ends up grinning at Sam is undeniably familiar.

“Actually, bucko, you didn’t,” drawls the Trickster.

“Shit,” Bennie snarls under her breath. 

The Trickster’s daemon shrugs off the form of the cowbird and slips into a larger bird shape, with warm brown feathers and a long, dark beak. Eustachia croaks in disgust. A kookaburra. How fucking fitting.

“Why are you doing this?” Sam demands, grip tightening on the stake until his knuckles turn white.

The Trickster quirks a brow at him. “You’re joking, right? You chuckleheads tried to kill me last time.”

“And Hasselback? What about him?” Dean says.

“That putz?” The Trickster smirks. “He said he didn’t believe in wormholes….so I dropped him in one.”

His kookaburra tosses her head back and cackles.

“Then you guys showed up,” the Trickster continues. “I made you the second you hit town.”

“So this is fun for you? Killing Dean over and over again?” 

Sam demands. 

“One-yes, it is fun,” the Trickster shrugs, unrepentant.

Bennie bristles. “Excuse you!” 

“And two-this is so not about killing Dean,” the Trickster adds. He raises his eyebrows pointedly. “This joke is on you, Sam. Watching your brother die, every day, forever….”

Eustachia caws loudly. “You son of a bitch,” she hisses, talons digging deep into Sam’s shoulder.

The Trickster’s eyes turn to her. She mantles fiercely under his gaze. 

“How long will it take you to realize?” He says. “You can’t save Dean or Benedictine. No matter what.”

“Oh, yeah?” Sam retorts. “If I kill you, this all ends now.” He presses the stake deeper against the Trickster’s throat.

The Trickster coughs. “Whoa, whoa, ok-“

“Hey, now,” his kookaburra says quickly, hopping back and forth from foot to foot. “No need to get so upset, right? We were just playing around.”

“You killed Dean and Bennie hundreds of times,” Eustachia bites out.

The kookaburra shrugs. “You can’t take a joke? Fine. You’re out of it. Tomorrow, you wake up, and it’ll be Wednesday.”

“I swear,” the Trickster adds, swallowing uncomfortably against the tip of the stake.

“They’re lying,” Eustachia snaps. “Sam-“

“And if we are?” The kookaburra says. “It’s not as if you don’t know where to find us.”

“We’ll be eating pancakes at the diner, just like any other day,” the Trickster agrees.

Sam glances at Eustachia. Her eyes are hard, unyielding. Then he looks past her, to Dean and Bennie. He imagines the many ways he’s watched them die in the past hundred or so Tuesdays.

“No,” he decides. “Easier to just kill you.”

The kookaburra chortles. Her Trickster’s mouth curls up a little at the edges.

“Sorry, kiddo,” he says. “Can’t have that.”

The kookaburra launches herself from the Trickster’s shoulder in a flurry of feathers. All Sam sees is a blur of brown and tan, hurtling towards his face. Eustachia screeches, and then-  
He’s back in bed, again, and the radio is blaring. “You gonna sleep all day?” Dean hollers from the sink.

Eustachia hops down from the headboard onto Sam’s shoulder.

“No Asia,” she says, cocking her head towards the radio.  
Sam glances at the clock. Sure enough, it says Wednesday. 

The music fades out as an ad comes on the radio. Sam doesn’t pay it much attention until he hears a familiar little ditty start in the background.

“Jesus,” he groans.

Eustachia clacks her beak. “That smug son of a bitch,” she says, hopping over to the radio and turning it off with a vicious peck before they can hear another line of ‘Kookaburra Sits in the Old Gum Tree’.

Dean sticks his head out from behind the partition hiding the sink from the rest of the room. “If you don’t like the ad, just switch the station,” he says, half-garbled around the toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. After a moment of looking at them, his brow creases. “You alright, man?”

Sam looks at him, taking in the streak of toothpaste on his chin and the amulet hanging in the hollow of his throat. Bennie is still snoozing on the end of his bed, one leg kicking as she dreams.

Eustachia preens at a piece of his hair. He knows that she feels the same way as he does.

They can let the Trickster win this one, this time. They’re just happy to have Dean and Bennie back.

They intend to make sure that they don’t lose them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel’s daemon is named Schehera and she is a kookaburra. She looks something like this: https://images.ladbible.com/thumbnail?type=jpeg&url=http://beta.ems.ladbiblegroup.com/s3/content/8f0993655db657e53e79c15cf722cd86.png&quality=70&width=720


End file.
